


Not Without You

by mooyani



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Assault, Stormpilot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyani/pseuds/mooyani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe and Finn go to a shady cantina on Akiva for a reconnaissance mission, an unsavory character takes a keen interest in Finn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without You

The cantina was dark and loud, filled with warm bodies packed against one another and swaying to the beat. A band played fast music and people of unfamiliar species intermingled on the dance floor. To Finn's left was a row of shadowed booths, one table crowded by a group of humans and Twi’leks snorting a bright orange powder he’d never seen before. To his right was the bar, surrounded by unsavory looking characters ordering shots of what looked like gasoline. Seedy, as Poe had described it to him back on D’Qar, was an understatement. Finn felt out of his element; Poe, on the other hand, blended in effortlessly. 

“Relax, buddy. We’ll be out of here before you know it,” Poe said, clapping Finn on the arm. They were there on a reconnaissance mission. An informant had tipped off the resistance that there were First Order arm deals taking place in the underground cantina on Akiva. If they could just find the supplier, perhaps they could figure out a way to cut off some of the Order’s weapons resources.

“Do we know what this person looks like? Or if they’re even human?” Finn asked. He had his hand on Poe’s shoulder, twisted in the fabric of his shirt so he wouldn’t lose him as they moved through the throngs of people. 

“They’re Keshiri, that’s all I know,” he replied over his shoulder. “We’re early though. We have some time to get the lay of the land.” They made their way to a side of the large room away from the dance floor where they had modicum of standing space and didn’t have to shout to be heard. Here Poe was able to survey the cantina and its patrons. As he looked around the room, he could feel Finn’s eyes on him. He turned to look at the younger man and noticed the tension in his muscles. This was Finn’s first reconnaissance mission and he was clearly not used to trying to be inconspicuous. 

“I’m going to get us some drinks. You look like you could use it.” 

Finn opened his mouth to protest but Poe was already gone.

A few minutes passed with him standing awkwardly by himself on the outskirts of the room before anyone took notice of him. As he scanned for Poe, a Twi’lek, green and tall and muscled, made eye contact with him from the crowd. Finn looked away quickly but the man took it as an invitation and was already walking his way.

“You seem lonely, my friend.”

The Twi’lek put his hand on the wall next to Finn, boxing him in. There was hunger in his eyes. Finn’s stomach twisted.

“I’m..uh...actually here with someone.” In a different situation, he might have told him to back the kriff off, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene and blow the operation. Not his first time in the field. 

“It doesn’t look like it.” the Twi’lek sneered, starting to lean in closer.

“He’s here with me.”

Poe’s voice sounded as relaxed as ever, but when the taller man pulled away from Finn, he could see fire behind the pilot’s eyes. He walked over to Finn and handed him a drink then slung his arm around him. 

“Now if you don’t mind, my boyfriend and I were actually in the middle of something.” Poe shot the man a wicked smile and pulled Finn into a kiss, making a show of shoving his tongue into his mouth. Finn tensed at first, shocked, but quickly melted into his lips. He knew Poe was putting on a show, that he didn’t see him that way, but with every nerve of his body on fire the way it was he was hard pressed to care. The Twi’lek hissed some obscenities in a language Finn didn’t understand and disappeared back into the crowd. As soon as he was out of sight, Poe pulled away. Finn stood there with his mouth hanging open, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Sorry about that. I figured it was the fastest way to get him to leave.” The pilot forced an awkward chuckle and took a swig of his drink. “Are you okay?”

Finn was breathless, but okay. He nodded, not trusting his mouth just that second. Poe seemed satisfied with the answer and pressed on. 

“I spotted our supplier. Here’s what’s going to happen...“ Poe’s voice was all business, and Finn wondered how he did that, how he switched gears so damn fast. He did his best to pay attention and take in the plan, forcing his focus away from Poe’s face, those eyes and god damn lips, leaned in close so they wouldn’t be overheard.

A half hour later Finn found himself standing at the bar, keeping an eye on Poe from across the room. The pilot had insinuated himself into a group of unsavory looking characters, including the Keshiri arms dealer, and was throwing back drinks with them at a shadowy booth in the corner of the room. If that was what it took for Poe to earn their trust, so be it, but one of them needed to stay alert at least. Finn had finished the drink he’d been given earlier at Poe’s urging. _Relax, buddy. This is routine._ It made his head swim and dulled his senses in a way he wasn’t used to. He didn’t understand how Poe could handle what looked like his tenth drink if just one made him feel like this, but he trusted his judgement. He just needed some water to clear his head.

Everything seemed to be going well. Poe was fitting in fine and everything was going according to plan, so Finn turned his back on the booth and leaned over the counter to flag down the bar tender. He began to lift his hand to wave him down, but before he could a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and violently jerked his arm behind his back, slamming him down onto the bar. His head spun. He tried to look behind him but a second hand was pressing his face down. Had the deal gone bad? He started to panic. If he had been made as lookout, that meant Poe’s cover was already blown. He couldn’t contemplate what that might mean right now. He had to focus on himself, as worried as he was, or they would both be dead. They were a two man team, they’d purposely kept the mission small at Poe’s behest, but now Finn realized just how alone they were. There was no back up. He was tipsy, he couldn’t reach his weapon, and the man behind him felt twice his size. His mind was racing, trying to grasp onto any possibility of escape.

The man leaned over him to press his lips to Finn’s ear and he was finally able to glimpse his assailant. His blood ran cold.

“Your boyfriend seems to have abandoned you, my friend.”

The Twi’lek pushed his hips forward, grinding against him, and Finn could feel him hard through his pants. He felt nausea churning in his stomach.

“Let me go, you kriffing creep.”

“Where’s the fun in that? You see, I’m not one to take rejection lightly. I tend to get what I want.” He growled into Finn’s ear and flicked his tongue out to trace his exposed neck. Finn tried to recoil, but the hand on the side of his head held firm. “I could take you right here and no one would bat an eye.” His hips pushed forward again, rocking steadily. His left hand released the smaller man’s head, but any relief Finn felt at that disappeared immediately when he felt the hand start to tug on his belt. He tried to struggle against him but the Twi’lek twisted his arm until he cried out in pain. 

“Hold still. Or don’t. I like it both ways,” he laughed coldly, managing to undo the buckle. He moved to undo Finn’s pants, but suddenly he froze.

“Get your hands off him or I pull the trigger.”

Finn couldn’t see, but he recognized Poe’s voice instantly. He’d never heard him sound like this. Fierce and angry, a scary calm. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” the Twi’lek responded, but there was hesitation in his voice.

“Kriffing try me, scumbag.” 

The weight on Finn’s body let up finally and the grip on his arm disappeared. He scrambled away from the man, hurriedly rebuckling his belt, his cheeks burning. When he turned back around, he finally saw Poe. He had a blaster to the back of the Twi’lek’s head and his eyes were cold steel. Finn could almost see the anger radiating off him.

“Finn, behind me.” 

Finn complied without hesitation and walked so he was standing behind Poe, his body shaking.

“You, turn around.”

The Twi’lek did as he was told, both hands raised to show he was unarmed.

“No harm meant, no harm meant… I thought he was alone.” he told Poe casually, apologetically, not even glancing at Finn. 

Without warning, Poe slammed his fist into the man’s face, knocking him backwards against the bar. Blood poured from the Twi’lek’s nose.

“Come on Finn, we’re leaving.”

Poe grabbed Finn’s hand and pulled his stunned friend through the crowd towards the exit, not so much as looking over his shoulder at the scene he’d left behind him.

Finn was grateful for the cool night air that hit them as they walked outside. His head stopped spinning, but his heart was tight in his chest. Poe let go of his hand and marched towards the ship. Finn had to jog to catch up.

Poe was still fuming, his hands curled into fists, left still gripping his blaster with white knuckles, right bleeding from where it had collided with the man’s face.

“What about the mission? Did you get what we needed?” Finn asked, trailing behind the pilot. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Poe about what had just happened. If his helplessness had jeopardized the mission on top of that? He didn’t know how could deal with that. Poe stopped abruptly and spun around to face him.

“Kriff the mission, Finn. I want to go back in there and kriffing kill him. He deserves worse than what he got.” His whole body was tense, his eyes trained on Finn as if he thought he’d disappear at any moment.

“I..I’m okay, Poe.” Finn wanted to comfort him somehow. He felt uncomfortable, still shaking, the sight of Poe’s split knuckles on his right hand filling him with shame.

“I’m not.” he snapped.

Finn stepped forward and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He felt his muscles relax slightly under his touch. He pushed his feelings to the back of his mind and focused on the task they had been sent to do.

“I can’t be the reason this mission fails. We have to go back in there… It’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.” His voice shook slightly despite his best efforts.

“Finn…” 

Poe suddenly looked so lost, so tired. He stared into Finn’s eyes a long moment before gently putting his right hand on the back of his neck and pulling him forward into a tender kiss. Finn leaned into him, his body stilling and relaxing, and wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist. The kiss was soft, full of love and unsaid words and a will to heal all wounds. Finn’s senses were overwhelmed, his body still on edge. He didn’t think Poe felt that way..

When Poe finally broke the kiss, he leaned his forehead against Finn’s and held him there gently. He sighed deeply, steadying himself and looking into Finn’s eyes.

“We’re leaving, okay buddy?”

Finn closed his eyes and nodded.

“Okay.”


End file.
